Through the Trees
by liz9591
Summary: The adventures of Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Glîtaurien. Rated K plus for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first LoTR fic. Correction and help are begged for. And, a quick note, all conversations are in Sindarin unless otherwise noted.**

≈ **liz9591**

'Elladan ! Elrohir ! Estel !' she cried, attempting to rise from her bed ere collapsing on the ground.

'Peace, daughter of Beriadan. You are in the house of Elrond, and no evil lies within its borders,' Lord Elrond replied with his usual tranquility, aiding her in her efforts to sit upon the bed.

She gazed upon the familiar room. She remembered the dark-wood carvings on the flat ceiling, the polished marble floors, the wide archways leading to the outside covered only with a thin veil of silk to filter the sunlight, but, most of all, she remembered the gardens and orchards where she could spend hours each day conversing with the trees or merely thinking. _Ah, _the girl thought, _Imladris, forever a safe haven… but why do I find myself in the healing ward?_

'My Lord, what befell me?' the young woman replied, rather humiliated at falling to the ground.

'That is a question better answered by us!' said a voice from just beyond the door.

'Elladan ! Elrohir !' she cried again, though this time with joy.

'Good afternoon, Glîtaurien, I am glad that you have woken,' said Elladan.

'Indeed, _man mathog_?' Elrohir asked.

'I am well, _gwador vuin_. _Goheno nin_, but what befell me?' Glîtaurien inquired.

'You have no memory of it?' questioned Elladan with a note of concern in his voice, 'What is the last you recall?'

'We stumbled upon a hasty campsite, and the two of you were discerning who had resided there.'

'We were ambushed by a fairly large troupe of _yrch_,' Elladan spat the name in disgust as if it left an unpleasant taste in his mouth from the mere use of it.

'I tried to stay near to you, _gwathel vuin_, but we were soon separated, and after I dispatched my share of the beasts, I came upon you lying on the ground at the mercy of one of the foul creatures, rendered unconscious from a brutal strike to the head. I slayed it, and rushed you to Imladris,' Elrohir explained, prouder of his accomplishment than was necessary, given the situation, however, his companion was lost in thought, scouring the room with her eyes as if missing something of great importance.

'Where is Estel?' she queried at length.

'He is with the lady Arwen, but Estel remained here long ere your waking. Shall I fetch him?' offered Elladan.

'Yes, if you will.' Elladan nodded and walked out of the room.

'When shall I be able to take leave of the healing ward?' Glîtaurien asked, turning toward Lord Elrond.

'You may leave as early as first light tomorrow, however, you do not have leave to depart Imladris as of yet,' Elrond directed. Elrohir groaned audibly.

'Have no worry, Elrohir!' the woman laughed, 'You shall be hunting the orcs again soon enough!'

'And yet, he shall be discontented until his arrows pierce their armour,' said a voice from the door.

'Estel ! _Man mathog_?' Glîtaurien asked with joy.

'_Im maer, gwathel vuin_. I see that you fare better than when I last set eyes upon you.'

'This applies to you as well, Estel. In the last memory I bear of you, you were caked in dirt and smelled of fish,' she chortled.

'You were no better at the time,' Estel defended, but his comment went unmarked, for all were laughing with great joy.

**Glossary:**

******Im mae r= I'm well**

**Goheno nin = Forgive me**

**Gwador vuin = Sworn brother**

**Gwathel vuin = Sworn sister**

**Man mathog = How are you?**

**Yrch = Orcs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter. I tried to fix any Sindarin-Quenya mix ups.**

**-liz9591**

Elrohir himself slipped in with elven silence to wake her the next day, just after first light, for Glîtaurien was now able to take leave of the healing ward, however, as he gazed upon her, the son of Elrond could not bear to wake her, so peacefully did she slumber.

Her eyes were closed in a healing sleep, for her body was not thoroughly healed. Her long, dark hair was framing her face and, even after a night's rest, held its usual smooth texture. She wore a sea blue night gown of silk. It was embroidered with floral patterns.

For a moment, Elrohir saw before his eyes Glîtaurien as he had carried her to Imladris, her face creased with pain, her breathing uneven and raspy, and her beautiful hair and cloak matted with blood, both her own blood and the black blood of the orcs they battled.

And he remembered his failure. He hadn't come upon her in that way. He had seen it. He stood and watched as the hilt of the fell beast's sword came down on her head, and he watched as she fell to the ground, and the blood began to pool. Then, he had gone into action. Glîtaurien, his sworn sister, he had failed her.

As he blinked the vision away, he heard Glîtaurien stir beside him.

'_Suil_, Elrohir. How do you fare?' she inquired.

'I fare well, Glîtaurien. Do you wish to hunt with Estel, Elladan, and I? The kitchen has requested venison for the nightly meal, and I believe that after our last excursion, a bit of practice would not do you any harm!' Elrohir chuckled.

'And you should perhaps beg some poor scout to teach you the finer points of his discipline, for I heard you steal in here before you so much as crossed the door!' she countered.

'Aye, but I came here to wake you, and that I did. Do you wish to join us?' asked Elrohir.

'_De cherithon_. As beautiful as Imladris is, I tire of residing inside. My place is in the forest. I shall meet you when I am ready.' Elrohir nodded and stepped out.

Glîtaurien quickly leaped out of bed and ran the distance to her room. She hastily changed out of her gown and into her outdoor clothing, a green tunic and brown leggings, both made from a soft, yet hardy material. The young woman pulled on her leather boots, worn from travel and threw on her cloak. She rapidly pulled a brush through her hair and braided it. Glîtaurien pulled her quiver over her head and tightened the strap. After grabbing her bow and a simple dagger, left to her by her father, she sprinted to the usual meeting place where Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel stood waiting.

'Purposely delaying us, milady?' Elrohir accused, a grin spreading across his face.

'Aye, I believe so. Perhaps we should leave her behind?' said his twin, an identical smile covering his face.

'I believe we should ask the "Almighty Chieftain." What say you, son of Arathorn?' Elrohir questioned the man.

'I say that we speak no more of my lineage, jesting or not, and we proceed with the hunt, Glîtaurien included,' Aragorn answered warily, glancing around.

'_Toreg_, we are in Imladris. Our father protects us. You need not be so unnerved,' said one of the brothers.

'Yes, you are right. I do not know what caused my sudden wariness. Forgive me if I have offended you.'

'Speak no more of it, Estel, let us go hunt and ease our nerves,' Elladan suggested.

They silently stole through the forest, their light shoes not making a single sound. Estel soon uncovered the tracks of a doe, however, they also found the tracks of her fawn, and let the animal be. Three hours had not yet passed before they came upon a great hart grazing on a small patch of grass near the river. Elladan motioned for the party to encircle the animal, sealing its fate. Glîtaurien soon found herself in the branches of an ancient redwood tree.

'Young tree elf,' it whispered to her, 'Be wary of the land about you. The creatures of the air speak of a great evil approaching from the mountains.'

'_Hannon le_, kind tree. I shall consult my elders.' Glîtaurien let out a birdcall as she ventured down from the wise redwood. In mere moments, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel were at her side.

'What matter is of such importance that we should be delayed further?' Elrohir asked impatiently.

'I have been informed that a great evil creeps toward the valley. We should consult Lord Elrond immediately.' Estel began to again cast his eyes about in search of the evil. They set off at once for Imladris.

**Glossary:**

**De cherithon = I will do it.**

******Im maer= I'm well**

**Goheno nin = Forgive me**

**Gwador vuin = Sworn brother**

**Gwathel vuin = Sworn sister**

**Hannon le = Thank you**

**Man mathog = How are you?**

**Suil = Greetings**

**Toreg = Little Brother**

**Yrch = Orcs**


End file.
